This invention relates to a device for ventilating cooling air which cools the coolant of an engine.
Heretofore, in a construction vehicle having a water-cooled engine thereon, a radiator and a fan are mounted at the front of the engine, and the heat of the coolant of the engine passing through the radiator is dissipated by the cooling air drawn from the outside of the vehicle by the fan. The cooling air drawn and exhausted by the fan is taken only from the front or side of the vehicle. Therefore, the noise of the engine and fan is emitted from the front and side of the vehicle through the inlet and outlet toward the outside of the vehicle so as to produce the high noise of a general construction vehicle. In order to reduce such noise, a sealed engine room may be constructed so as not to leak the noise outside of the engine, but it is impossible to seal completely the engine room, because the engine room becomes overheated. Accordingly noise absorbing material has heretofore been mounted onto the blade mounted to the outlet of the cooling air and to the inside of the engine room so as to reduce the noise, but the desired effect cannot be actually obtained.